


Birth of a Mate

by fallenangel



Series: True Mates [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Series, Stiles' name is Genim, True Mates, fluffly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel/pseuds/fallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the most perfect smell, something that he wanted and needed, something that smelled like his and he had to find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of a Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, and I am making no money off this. All mistakes are mine.

Derek sighed as he sat quietly, swinging his legs back and forth. If he stretched he could touch the ground because he was a big boy, five and a half, he looked again at his mother who was trying to calm down his aunt. They were at the hospital, Derek hated hospitals because all of the strange smells, there were just too many scents. They were there because his older cousin Alex had tried climbing a really tall tree and had fallen and broken his arm, Derek remember the sound of the crack as Alex landed and it made his tummy feel sick. Plus Alex had been crying since it happened because Alex was a real big boy, he is ten almost all grown up and he still was crying. They had to go to the hospital because Alex did not heal like he, or Laura, or his mommy or some of his other cousins, he had to have doctors to help him. Derek had tried to make Alex feel better on the way over here, 

"The doctor will give you lots of lollies, I know it Alex," He said told him snuggling against him. Derek sighed and moved slightly trying to get more comfortable, the chair he was sitting it squeaked and smell of plastic, it was bright orange, and smelled of people and strong cleaners. The waiting room, was pretty empty and none of the people were paying attention to him, they were filling out papers or watching the news on the small television mounted in the right corner of the ceiling. His mother and aunt were at the nurse's station trying to find out what was happening with Alex and when and if they could go back and see him.

Derek had been trying to breathe through his mouth for a while but it was becoming more difficult because they had been there for so long and it felt funny to breathe through his mouth instead of his nose. He finally had enough of it, so he took a deep breath through his nose and went still in his seat. There was the same smells from when they first entered, strong cleaners, people and all the smells that came with them, blood, rot, sickness but there was a sharp scent that overpowered every single scent. As he focused it became the only scent in his world, it was a sweet scent it smell like burnt sugar and vanilla, with a slight scent of lavender and baby powder. He took another deep breath, focusing on that wonderful tempting scent, it seem to flow through his body warming his blood but at the same time calming his heart and clouding his mine all but for one all encompassing thought,

'Mine' There was no doubt in his young mine that that scent was his and his alone. It belong to him, always belong to him, will always belong to him. He took a calming breath through his mouth as the world outside came back to him because he had to find whoever or whatever that scent to belong to and never let go of it, well it was his so he had every right to do so and looked toward his mother and aunt again and they were still busy at the nurses' station. Never before in his life was he was glad he was the "good one" in his family no matter how much Laura teased him, because his mother (and Alpha) trusted him to stay put and be a good pup, and not be mean to humans. So he slipped out of his chair and stuck on more glance at the nurse's station before following the scent.

* * *

Derek made his way up to the third floor without attracting any attention, a police officer rushed passed him to get to the elevator,

"Okay, okay need a camera, I cannot believe I forgot a camera," The police officer said. Derek ignored him while scenting the air and following the scent again. He soon found himself standing at the door where the scent, that belonged to him, was coming from and it looked unimpressive a plain wooden door with the number 316 on the right side of it. He felt so many things: happy, scared, excited, and home but home in a way he never felt before so he took a steadying breath and opened the door.

The woman laying on the bed looked up at him as he entered, she was a lovely woman a little younger than his own mother, with soft brown hair and golden brown eyes. She looked tired but gave him a bright smile,

"Are you lost sweetie," She asked, Derek shrugged focusing more on the scent coming from the soft light blue blanket the woman was holding it was the smell he had been following. He suppressed a growl because the lady seemed nice but she had something that belonged to him, and since it was his no one else was allowed to have it. She smiled again when she saw where he was looking,

"He just came an hour ago," She said softly tilting her head inviting Derek to come closer, "come meet him sweetie," Derek did not say a word and boldly climbed upon the bed, that lovely smell surrounding him. He peered into the bundle and it was a baby, a little tiny baby boy with little tiny dots of freckles, and pale skin, and a little upturned nose. His eyes were close but his breathing was just a little too harsh, so he was not sleeping, and surprising amount of downy brown hair covered his head. Derek stopped himself before he could tough and scent the baby, but he wanted to so badly. 

"His name is Genim," She said,

"Genim," Derek slowly pronounced the odd name.

"Yes, that is perfect," She asked more then said and he got the hint,

"I am Derek," He said reaching out, giving in, stroking the tiny arm. It was warm and soft, just perfect. Genim moved and opened his eyes, they were so big and bright and Derek smiled. Genim made a soft noise and reached out to Derek and it made Derek's heart sore and this body tingle. The woman laughed but Derek did not takes his eyes off the baby.

"He likes you," She said moving the baby closer to Derek. Just then the police officer came rushing in a holding a disposable camera in hand.

"Claudia I got one," The he noticed Derek on the bed and raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"Genim made a friend," She said and nodded at him to take a picture. Derek did not even pay the man any attention and leaned down to gently rub his nose and face against the other boys hair, which cause a pleased nose to come from the baby which made Derek even happier. He did turn and look after the bright flash went off. The man smiled and Derek blushed.

"Son are you here with someone," The police officer asked,

"My cousin got hurt and my mommy and his are downstairs," He said because he was taught to never ever lie to police officers. 

"Oh my God Derek," Talia Hale was standing at the door, "You scared me half to death," Then she took in the scene of her son kneeling on the bed hovering above the small human child.

"Oh Mrs. Hale he is one of your brood then, should have guess the resemblance is striking," The officer said,

"I am so sorry for this Deputy Stilinski," She said while going to the bed and picking up Derek. Both children made little wines at that and Derek glared at his mother but luckily, for him, she failed to notice. Genim began to fuss and cry and made gabbing motions with his hands.

"Not a problem," He said with a smile.

"It is nice that Genim already made a friend," Claudia said a small smile on her face.

* * *

Derek was sent to his room until dinner, his mother told him she was not made at him but was worried about where he had gone. Alex had secretly given him a cherry lollypop, so sitting in his room was not too bad. He did have time to think about Genim, he wondered if he would like cherry lollypops when he was big like Derek. He look over towards his closet where he had piled the extra pillows from a guest room as well as blankets which he scented, it was a perfect little nest for Genim. So when Derek brought him home he could prove to him that he could provide for him and give him a nice warm den. He just had to get some fruit snakes, maybe some jerky, and some juice boxes to hide in their den and everything would be perfect for when Genim came.

"Derek time for dinner," He father shouted up to him.

* * *

It was the middle dinner, beef stew and cornbread, when Talia finished telling the tale of the trip to the hospital and Derek's wondering away.

"He managed to fine Deputy Stilinski's wife and new born son, Gemmy or something like that," She said before taking a drink. 

"No!" Derek shouted, which landed all eyes on him.

"Excuse me young man," Talia said with a brief flash of red eyes. The others looked and expected Derek to bow his head and sniffle out a sorry and Laura look somewhat please that Derek was going to be the one in trouble for once. Derek on the other hand looked right at his mother, alpha's eyes and all.

"His name is Genim," He said, "And he's not theirs he is mine. I have our den ready and just need some food and juice boxes. So they cannot keep him, I am the only one who can keep him, he is mine," By the end of his little rant Derek face was slightly red from getting worked up, the spoon he had been holding had broken by his tightening little fist.

"Well I guess we can get out of speeding tickets know since Derek's mate is the son of a police officer," Peter Hale said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut it Peter," Talia said but more out of reflex because she was opening staring at Derek and her words had no heat. Derek on the other hand had a confused looked on his face,

"What's a mate?" He asked.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, I plan to do more for this series but not sure yet if there will be the fire or not. This was a plot bunny who kept poking me and wanted kid Derek building a den.


End file.
